


stumble

by kinkyung



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, drunk minhyun makes a big appearance, kind of one sided pining, ongniels there if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyung/pseuds/kinkyung
Summary: Minhyun makes an appearance in Jihoon's life again after years and Jihoon's flustered and shy. Daniel and Seongwoo are there to save Minhyun from further embarrassment.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more hwangwink

Jihoon remembers his first day of high school well, too well. He remembers how lost and confused he was entering the compound for the first time, he remembers his ill fitted blazer which went up to his palms. But what he remembers the most clearly is the President of the Student Council, Hwang Minhyun. He carried himself with so much poise and composure. Jihoon couldn't help but find him cool, he was just so handsome and his smooth voice and eloquence came through as he delivered his speech welcoming the first years. Jihoon was in awe of the senior and for the rest of the year, he really looked forward to school. After all, every morning he’d see Minhyun on the podium and if he was lucky, he’d see him in the halls of the school. 

But the days went by, and soon the year was over; Minhyun had to graduate eventually. Unsurprisingly, the guy graduated as valedictorian, he was just too perfect, anything less than valedictorian wouldn't be just for a guy of Minhyun’s caliber. After Minhyun graduated, Jihoon was sure he’d never see him again— he was nowhere as talented or smart as Minhyun anyway. So imagine his surprise when he saw his beloved senior at the bar he was working at. 

Jihoon was halfway through college and he worked at the bar a few blocks down from the campus to ease the burden of college on his parents. Here he tended the bar, made the simple drinks he could manage to do while his more skilled coworker, Woojin, managed the more complex ones. The bar tends to get crowded with all the students and even lecturers nearby, so working with Woojin really helped, especially during peak hours. Whenever he clocked into work, he’d never see anything particularly surprising. There were the sombre drinkers, some who were a little too tipsy and others who’d try to make passes at him. Maybe every so often a good looking guy would enter the bar, but seeing a guy like Minhyun, was really a rare sight. 

Minhyun hadn't changed much, he was still as charming and just as composed. He was dressed in a long dark coat and a warm turtleneck, which was tucked into his dark jeans. Minhyun approached the bar to take a seat, and Jihoon’s heart couldn't help but beat a little faster. He has never seen Minhyun up this close, and it had been years since he last saw Minhyun. It was embarrassing how weak Jihoon was for him, he suddenly felt paralysed, heat was slowly rising up his neck and he couldn't help but avert his eyes when he said, “G-good evening sir,”

Oh god, he stuttered he thought he was over the shyness and heart racing around attractive people issue. “Good evening to you too,” Minhyun replied with a polite smile. Jihoon finally looked up and his eyes widened before giving him a curt smile, he dug his teeth into his lower lip. It was actually Minhyun, in the flesh, the guy he spent his whole first year hopelessly pining for, there in front of him. “Would you like a drink,” Jihoon managed to force out with a little more confidence this time. 

“I’ll just have water, I’m waiting for some friends.” Jihoon nodded before pouring him a glass of water with practiced stability, and placed it on the counter. “Your drink sir,” Minhyun quickly responded with a thanks, and Jihoon promptly took the opportunity to move to the other end of the counter to clean the already clean glasses.

Woojin nudged him and gave him a weird look, but Jihoon just brushed it off with a hushed, “I’ll explain later.” The crowd slowly grew and Minhyun’s friends appeared. The both of them were rather tall and handsome, one of them had a head of dirty blonde hair and the other was kind of tall and lanky. While the visual of the three of them together was great, their personalities were wildly different. Right off the bat Jihoon could already tell that Daniel and Seongwoo were noisy. The pair were loud as soon as they stumbled into the establishment. When they spotted Minhyun, they loudly called out to him and Minhyun could only give a small embarrassed smile. 

The pair soon joined Minhyun on the bar and called for some drinks. “Come on Minhyun, the both of us are here, couldn't you at least drink a little?” The taller said as he slung an arm around Minhyun’s shoulders. “Seongwoo’s right dude, how often do we get to drink together?” Minhyun only sighed and mumbled a defeated “Fine,”  
Jihoon watched from the corner of his eye as Woojin poured the group their drinks. They remained at the bar until they finished their drinks and then Minhyun was whisked away to the dance floor and Jihoon didn't see him again. 

Until about 2 hours later. Minhyun stumbled back to the bar, red faced and glistening with sweat. His hair was a little messy, but he appeared brighter than he was before. He clumsily climbed onto the bar stool and placed his elbows on the counter, resting his chin on his hands. “H-hey,” Jihoon was mildly alarmed, “Good evening?” He looked around and saw that the crowd was thinning, and in the corner at some of the seats he saw Minhyun’s friends huddled together, the guy with the dirty blonde hair had his face in Seongwoo’s (?) neck. 

“You know, y-you’re really c-cute,” Minhyun slurred out in his drunken stupour. This couldn't be real, there was no way it was, the Hwang Minhyun, here at his workplace, drunk and hitting on him? Trust the gods above to choose this random day to let him meet his crush from his younger years. Jihoon wasn't prepared for this, seeing Minhyun in all his handsome glory was enough, complimenting him though? Jihoon was most definitely going to die tonight, his heart was beating way too fast and he was getting way too lucky. He looked up to meet Minhyun’s gaze. Though the guy was drunk, his stare was pretty intense and it left Jihoon’s throat feeling awfully dry. “Thank you,” Jihoon couldn't help but feel extremely shy under his gaze. 

“L-like you're really, really cute. You look so small in your uniform and your eyes are so pretty. I reaaaaaally want to hug you.” Minhyun was uncharacteristically eager and enthusiastic. “Oh,” Jihoon vocabulary was suddenly non-existent, he was awfully flustered. From the corner of his eye he could see Woojin watching with curiosity, and when he looked over Minhyun’s shoulder he saw his friends sniggering. 

Minhyun got up from the bar stool and began to lean over the counter puckering his lips. He leaned in towards Jihoon’s face but Jihoon couldn't help but take a step back. Minhyun opened his eyes looking hurt and crestfallen and it made Jihoon’s heart drop a little. But before he could mumble an apology or give an explanation, Minhyun’s friends came over. “That's enough for today, sober Minhyun wouldn't be very happy with us if we didn't stop you.” The guy with the dirty blonde hair gave Jihoon an apologetic smile and put an arm around Minhyun’s shoulder to get him away from the counter. 

“Excuse our friend, it looks like his alcohol tolerance didn't get any better. He looks really handsome but really he’s a huge loser and alcohol tends to do this to him. I’m Seongwoo by the way, and he’s Daniel.” Seongwoo then slid some cash over the counter to pay for the drinks they had before. 

“Wait! Can I at least get his number,” Minhyun whined. Jihoon swallowed, Seongwoo and Daniel turned to look at him, “You know it’s fine if you don't-”

“No, it isn't,” Minhyun interrupted Daniel. “Uh, it’s fine I really don't mind.” Jihoon quickly tore off a piece of paper from somewhere off the counter and scribbled down his name and number, hoping it was legible enough. He handed it over to Minhyun, who gave him a charming smile. His eyes formed crescents and the red flush gave him a nice glow under the dim lighting of the room. “Thank you!” Minhyun yelled as his friends dragged him out of the establishment. 

“Care to explain now?” Woojin asked nudging Jihoon in the side.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun is sober again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to turn this into a chaptered fic since i kinda want to get hwangwink tgt

Minhyun wasn’t one to drink, it’s why he’s a little surprised when he finds himself in last night’s turtleneck and jeans. His mouth tasted awful and his head felt awful. Minhyun was kind of a morning person, he enjoyed getting up at 7 every morning to do his laundry and to get ready for the day. But today? It was 10 in the morning and the sun was as bright as ever, and Minhyun couldn’t detest the glowing orb more.

“Looks like Prince Charmings awake!” It was Seongwoo’s kind of nasal but loud voice sounding in his room. Behind him was Daniel with a glass of water and some advil in his other hand. Of course they’d be fine the morning after a night of drinking, they had far more experience drinking than Minhyun. It’s no surprise that their tolerance for alcohol would be way better. But god it was unfair, here he was suffering with his pounding head, and there they were looking as good as ever on this fine morning. 

He barely remembers what happened. He remembered walking into the bar, sitting by the bar counter and getting served by a cute boy. He remembers the boy distinctly, he looked innocent with his big, sparkly eyes, and the soft flush on his cheeks. He didn't look a day over 16. Yet there he was, tending the bar. 

Minhyun thought harder, he remembers being dragged to the dance floor by Seongwoo and Daniel, where he swayed slowly, in spite of the pretty heated dancing going on around him. Then he remembers downing several more drinks, and then everything wasn't so clear anymore. He danced against some strangers, stumbled around, sat around in the bathroom and somehow he was back at the bar counter again. And suddenly, he was leaning into the boy, he couldn't remember where that happened or what happened after. He only remembers seeing the boy’s long eyelashes, and his own reflection in his eyes. 

He groaned, realising he probably did something stupid and possibly traumatised the poor boy. Minhyun felt around his body to see if he slept on his phone or wallet or anything important. But all he found was a crumpled piece of paper, with a chicken scratch. Fine, upon closer examination (a lot of squinting), it was a name and number.  _ Park Jihoon, huh.  _

“We really deserve some gratitude for hauling your intoxicated ass back here,”

“And by we he really just means me. Seongwoo I love you but all you did was cackle while I had to carry him.” Daniel whined adding a pout. Seongwoo pet his head, almost as if he was trying appease a dog. “But I also helped save Minhyun from embarrassing himself and harassing that poor bartender,” Seongwoo added smugly. 

“Was I really that bad?” Minhyun groaned, this is exactly why he doesn't drink. Bad things happen when people with especially bad alcohol tolerance drink. “It was pretty bad, you were about to crawl over the bar for him and we literally had to drag you off but you wouldn't leave without his number.” Never in his life was Minhyun this shameless,  _ god why did he drink.  _

Minhyun pulled out his phone and punched in Jihoon’s contact. “Just Park Jihoon, that's lame.” Seongwoo leaned over Minhyun to look over his shoulder while Daniel laid down across Minhyun’s bed. “Go away Seongwoo, what else did you expect me to put?” Minhyun huffed. 

“I don't know something like Jihoonie with some hearts would be cute, I expected more especially since you were giving him heart eyes when you were at the counter.”

Minhyun only rolled his eyes before getting up to brush his teeth and take his morning shower. Maybe a good shower would wash away some of his regret and embarrassment. He turned on the faucet and went under the shower head; he couldn’t help but think about the cute bartender and his soft looking lips. 

He towelled his hair as he left the toilet, “Should I drop him a text?” Daniel looked up, “Sure, what’s stopping you?” Minhyun glanced at his phone before picking it up. He couldn’t help but hesitate.  _ What if he didn’t want to talk to him? He probably only gave his number because he wanted me out of the bar.  _ “Minhyun, it’s not that deep. You got through your interview to get into Medicine, dropping him a text really isn’t that hard.”

Minhyun shot Seongwoo a glare before typing out a text.  _ Hey, this is Minhyun, the guy from the bar yesterday. Sorry for the trouble I caused last night!  _ He ran over the sentence several times before hitting send. “Oh no, was that too formal?” Minhyun grimaced. 

“Yes,” Seongwoo said eyes scanning the phone screen. “It’s very much like you though!” Minhyun could trust Daniel to reassure him. Well, good grammar and stiff texting was pretty characteristic of Minhyun, Seongwoo called it Dad Texting but somehow no one was ever surprised or taken aback by his formality in such and informal means of communication. 

Minhyun headed out for lunch with Seongwoo and Daniel. The three of them normally went around together, sure Minhyun was kind of a third wheel, but the group was kind of like a tricycle; they just felt better together. Minhyun couldn’t help but be nervous throughout lunch, he was still anticipating Jihoon’s reply. Maybe his behaviour the night before really put off the younger, Minhyun wouldn’t be surprised if it did. Eventually, an hour and thirty-eight minutes later (he didn’t count, he just did the math), his phone pinged.  _ hi!! don't worry im pretty used to it ^^ _

Minhyun felt bad, the boy deserved so much better than being hit on by drunk men on a regular basis. _Is it alright if I take you out for lunch as an apology?_ Minhyun quickly typed out before distracting himself with some apps on his phone. The wait was pretty nerve wracking, even for a guy like himself. _sure !!!_ _i should be pretty free the next week so just update me on the details（‐＾▽＾‐）_

The emoticon left Minhyun mildly confused, but he found it extremely endearing. Daniel and Seongwoo shared a look upon seeing their friend smiling fondly at his phone, looks like someone finally responded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly will i ever beta my fics..........


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun and jihoon meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was more painful to write than it is to read

So, Woojin was more than just his co-worker; he was his roommate too. It’s why Jihoon finds Woojin reading over his shoulder as he texts Minhyun. “Look at you being cute with kaomojis,” Woojin commented as he peered at Jihoon’s screen. 

“Fuck off Woojin, I’m always cute,” Jihoon huffed in annoyance as he pushed Woojin off his back. Jihoon wasn't a Gemini, but Woojin swears he could be. Jihoon’s duality was scary, he remembers entering their shared room for the first time. Jihoon was in a warm pink sweater, snuggled up in his bed with his assortment of stuffed toys.  _ What kind of shota boy am I stuck with,  _ Woojin couldn't help but think. The cute and serene image that Jihoon had when he was asleep mislead Woojin. He genuinely believed he was rooming with an angel and for the slightest moment, Woojin might've actually been attracted to Jihoon. But in a matter of hours, Woojin learnt he was rooming with Satan himself. 

It's not that he minded Jihoon, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Sure, Jihoon was kind of a dick and more often than not, they'd end up play fighting or arguing over a petty matter, but Jihoon was a good roommate just with some serious tsundere tendencies. He might be petty but Jihoon was always generous enough to buy Woojin dinner or lunch whenever he was stuck in the room cramming or rushing an assignment. Jihoon also shares his laundry detergent and softener with him, and on especially good days, he’d give him a dryer sheet.

Though he saw the sides of Jihoon that was kind and cute, and the one where he was kind of a brat. Woojin never saw Jihoon this endearing. He was hunched over smiling sweetly at his phone. Woojin wanted to tease him about him but it would warrant a shove from Jihoon. 

-

Jihoon paced around the room with just his jeans on. “I’m having a crisis Woojin, don't just sit there and ignore me.” Jihoon whined. On his Prettycure bed sheets were an assortment of sweaters. “I don't know wear a turtleneck or something it seems pretty cold today,” Woojin suggested still mindlessly scrolling through his phone. “There's like three turtlenecks here Woojin, you're going to have to be a little more specific.”

Jihoon dug out his sacred pair of light washed denim jeans. It was sacred because it was one of the rare pairs of jeans that weren't stained by sauces and was actually clean; they were pretty late on laundry. “Fuck it, I’ll just wear the yellow turtleneck, but if Minhyun thinks I look like some minion enthusiast, you won't hear the end of it.” Jihoon narrowed his eyes at Woojin who looked as unamused and unaffected as ever. He pulled a plain shirt over his head followed by the turtleneck before shrugging on his coat. Jihoon wrapped his scarf around his neck after lacing up his shoes, and he tucked his chin into his scarf, bracing himself for the cold. 

The walk to the cafe he was meeting Minhyun in wasn't too long. He left his house early since Minhyun seemed like the kind of guy who would have a fetish for punctuality, but as he approached the store, he saw Minhyun through the shop window. There he was, glasses perched on his nose bridge as he busied himself with a book. The door jingled as Jihoon entered and a waitress was about to offer him assistance. But before she could get to him, Jihoon walked over to Minhyun’s table a little too eagerly. 

“Sorry, did you have to wait long?” Jihoon rushed out. Minhyun looked up and gave Jihoon another trademarked polite and courteous Minhyun smile. “Not exactly, I only got here 10 minutes ago.” Jihoon pulled his chair out and took a seat before the waitress from earlier went up to their table to hand him a menu. 

Of course, trust Minhyun to enjoy overpriced cafe food. The options did look good though, there were waffles, french toast, about a hundred different kinds of eggs, bread he never heard of and about twenty different kinds of tea.“What’s hollandaise sauce supposed to be,” Jihoon unconsciously mumbled. “It’s kind of like a fancy mayonnaise. Seongwoo brought me here once and I thought you might enjoy the food here.” 

The atmosphere had gotten stiff, almost uncomfortable and there was only so much small talk they could make. The night where Minhyun had shamelessly flirted with Jihoon still weighed on the both of them. Minhyun still tried to maintain small talk about the weather, about the food, about school and about his friends. Jihoon would respond with hums or short sentences and he really did try to be attentive, but he was terribly distracted by Minhyun himself. He kept looking at Minhyun’s face; the way his hair was parted, his smooth and clear skin, his neat eyebrows, everything about Minhyun was hard to take in. He couldn’t help but think about the past again, Minhyun in his blazer and pants that fit him too well and flattered his figure more than a uniform should. 

It wasn’t any different this time either, Minhyun was in a striped button up and Jihoon couldn’t help but stare at Minhyun’s arms and hands. Part of it was because he couldn’t exactly meet Minhyun’s gaze, but another part of it was just because Minhyun had really nice arms. He had rolled up his sleeves to get them out of the way. Minhyun wasn’t the most buff or muscular guy, but his arms were just so nice. They were nicely toned, and Minhyun’s hands were nice too. His hands were big, or at least bigger than Jihoon’s and his fingers were pretty long too. Minhyun’s hands were just really good yaoi hands, Akihiko Usami should feel threatened. 

Jihoon clearly wasn’t thinking straight. He was unbelievably distracted by Minhyun’s hands. Minhyun was going on about the versatility of eggs or something when Jihoon blurted out, “Please fist me,” Jihoon quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and Minhyun eyes widened. He was visibly shocked and Jihoon was visibly full of shame and regret. The waitress soon arrived with their food followed with an “Enjoy your meal!”. Where was God when Jihoon needed him the most. Heat rose up Minhyun’s neck as he thought about it, but Jihoon missed it as he kept his face parallel to the plate and robotically shovelled food into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the obscene amount of anime bullshit in this fic i was having a Mood 
> 
> if u didnt know akihiko usami is the seme dude from junjou romantica

**Author's Note:**

> so i was in the mood for some hwangwink 
> 
> this is unbeta'd


End file.
